Amico Immaginario
by Aureolla
Summary: Opening Fanfiction for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI/ Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria anti-sosial yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang gadis asing. Tapi ia malah terlibat dalam perjanjian konyol dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh gadis itu? Dan yang menjadi masalah terbesar adalah, siapa sebenarnya dia?


**Amico Immaginario**

 **Story © KonoHaru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Typos, Too much skip time, dll.**

 **Prompt #32**

 **SasuSaku Fiction for AU**

"Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria anti-sosial yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang gadis asing. Tapi ia malah terlibat dalam perjanjian konyol dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh gadis itu? Dan yang menjadi masalah terbesar adalah, siapa sebenarnya dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat telepon kerabatnya!"

Suara gaduh terdengar. Bagaikan superstar, seorang pria dapat merebut perhatian khalayak ramai. Hanya saja, bukannya memasang senyuman dan melambaikan tangan, ia malah terbaring kaku dengan wajah hampir membiru. Beberapa orang memasang wajah panik, mereka berkumpul di pinggir kanal. Untungnya lokasi kejadian sangat ramai dan juga dekat dengan rumah warga, sehingga ia dapat segera ditolong.

"Huh, pasti tenggelam lagi"

Akan tetapi, tak semua orang peduli. Di sebuah rumah yang sangat dekat dengan lokasi kejadian, tinggal seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Tetapi perilakunya yang anti-sosial membuat orang-orang segan untuk sekedar berdekatan dengannya.

"Padahal kanal itu dangkal, masih saja banyak yang tenggelam. Dasar orang-orang ceroboh" gerutu pemuda itu dari balik jendela.

Ia pun kembali menyantap polentanya. Perlahan kegaduhan mulai berakhir bersamaan dengan perginya pria malang tadi. Entah kemana mereka membawanya. Yang jelas, pemuda itu tidak peduli dan tetap duduk di dekat meja makannya dengan nyaman.

"Kasihan sekali pria itu! Kenapa kau tidak membantunya? Kau jahat Sasuke! _Sei cattivo_..."

Si pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau? B-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?!" ujar Sasuke terkejut.

"Lewat pintu belakang, kau tidak menguncinya" balas gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dengan kehadiran gadis bermahkota pink itu. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju pintu yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari meja makan. Dengan segera, ia memutar kunci yang masih tertancap di lubangnya. Kemudian ia menarik kenop pintu dan mengalihkan pandangan kesalnya kearah gadis itu.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang" titahnya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau di sini"

"Keluar sekarang"

"Tidak"

"Keluar!"

Gadis itu tak bergeming. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai melangkah dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sasuke kini terlihat sangat geram. Ia menyentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Ah!"

Tampaknya rasa sakit pada pergelangan tangan kirinya membuat gadis itu menjerit pelan.

"Keluar sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu!" ujar Sasuke tanpa melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku mau kalau kau menggendongku keluar"

Gadis itu menyengir lebar. Kini perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke. Tetapi sesaat kemudian muncul sebuah ide di otak pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau mau kugendong? Baiklah" ia menyeringai licik.

Sasuke segera mengangkat dan menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar rumah dan—

'BRUK'

"Kyaaah! S-sakit"

—gadis malang itu baru saja dilempar keluar oleh Sasuke. Ya, dilempar. Ia berusaha bangkit dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil mengusap bahu kanannya yang baru saja terbentur.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Sasuke segera berbalik kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia juga tidak lupa mengunci pintu belakang rumahnya agar gadis itu tidak masuk lagi. Setelahnya, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

...#...

Langit malam yang begitu pekat menaungi berbagai macam aktivitas masyarakat di bawah pancaran rembulan. Malam di sini begitu cerah, mengingat kota ini disebut sebagai _car free land_ , sehingga bintang-bintang dapat terlihat jelas. Raut bahagia dapat terlihat di wajah para penumpang gondola. Dengan lantunan arus air dan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh para gondolier, juga sensasi yang dirasakan saat gondola bergoyang karena gelombang kecil pada kanal, membuat suasana semakin sempurna. Tak hanya perjalanan diatas air, suasana kota air itu dapat pula dinikmati. Lampu-lampu kota yang begitu cantik, arsitektur yang khas, keramaian pada pusat kota, memberi kesan tak terlupakan bagi para turis, tak jarang mereka ingin datang kembali. Dikenal sebagai salah satu kota paling romantis, rasanya sebutan itu tidak salah. Siapapun tak ingin melewatkan suasana ini. Bahkan untuk seorang pemuda anti-sosial sekalipun. Sambil duduk di meja makan, Sasuke sesekali menoleh ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya. Pandangannya menembus ke kaca transparan, memberikannya akses langsung untuk menikmati keindahan Canal Grande yang mengalir beberapa meter di depan rumahnya. Pancaran kemerlap cahaya kota terpantul jelas pada irisnya. Untuk sejenak, ia kagum pada keindahan kota kelahiran ibunya itu.

"Aku merindukan kalian..." gumamnya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan. Saat sedang menikmati makan malamnya, suara ketukkan dari kaca di sampingnya terdengar. Sasuke pun segera menoleh dan—

"Penyusup!"

—ia terkesiap sampai bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak cukup keras. Di balik kaca, seorang gadis yang tadi pagi ditemuinya memasang cengiran lebar.

"Aku bukan penyusup, aku saja tidak berada di dalam rumahmu" timpal gadis itu.

Sasuke memasang wajah bingung. Ia mendelikkan bahunya. Sepertinya ia tak dapat mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu?" kini gadis itu ikut kebingungan.

Meskipun Sasuke tak mendengar perkataannya, ia bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu juga tak mendengarnya dari raut wajahnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Tidak penting juga berurusan dengannya, tinggalkan saja dia" batinnya.

Sasuke pun mengambil piring, sendok, gelas dan peralatan makan lainnya. Kemudian ia membelakangi gadis itu menuju dapur.

"Siapa sih orang itu? Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku?" batin Sasuke.

Gadis yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan itu memang sering menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Entah dari mana asalnya gadis itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu dari mana gadis itu mengetahui namanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Keberadaan gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengunjunginya setiap hari itu membuatnya kesal. Ketenangan dan kesendirian dalam hidupnya direnggut begitu saja. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu terus mendekatinya.

"Ah lebih baik tidak usah kupikirkan"

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke segera melupakan pemikirannya itu. Ia pun meletakkan peralatan makan pada bak cuci piring dan mulai mengusap piring-piring itu dengan spons.

"Hei, ayo kita main keluar"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan piringnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?!" bentaknya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintumu lagi. Kau sangat ceroboh" balas seorang gadis asing dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ck, keluar sana! Jangan mengusikku" Sasuke pun menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi ini rumahku, ini tempat pribadi bukan tempat umum" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar dentuman keras dari pintu mahoni yang kini terkunci dengan rapat.

...#...

Baru lewat enam hari, bahan makanan yang Sasuke beli dari supermarket sudah mulai habis. Ah rasanya ia benar-benar malas untuk pergi keluar lagi. Apalagi dengan keberadaan gadis asing yang mengganggunya setiap dan sepanjang hari. Dia sudah mulai geram dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Entah keajaiban atau apa, baru saja Sasuke teringat akan sosoknya, sebuah suara ceria terdengar.

"Bahan makananmu hampir habis? Tidak bosan pergi ke supermarket terus? Kenapa tidak mencoba membeli di pasar Rialto? Kau tahu? Pasar yang ada di jembatan Rialto? Di sana bahan-bahannya masih segar loh!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis Jepang itu datang. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan rumah Sasuke, berteriak padanya yang sedang melamun di balkon lantai dua.

"Dia lagi…" Sasuke mendengus bosan.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku kan?" pekik gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia mengambil jubah biru donkernya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu utama.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" bentak Sasuke.

"Mengajakmu bermain, jalan-jalan, dan melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya" jelas sang gadis.

"Membosankan, lebih baik aku berenang di Canal Grande sampai ke stasiun Venezia Santa Lucia" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Serius? Coba!" tantang gadis asing itu.

"I-itu kan hanya perumpamaan! Maksudnya aku mau bilang bahwa pergi denganmu itu membosankan!" elak Sasuke.

"Kalu begitu, lebih baik kita pergi saja ke suatu tempat. Seperti belanja di pasar Rialto, atau naik gondola, atau pergi ke Piazza San Marco, atau—"

"Cukup! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan apa mau mu? Kenapa kau mengusikku setiap hari?!" potong Sasuke kesal.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi melihat-lihat kota. Kau tahu, di sini Venesia! Salah satu kota terindah di dunia. Banyak orang yang ingin datang kemari tapi tak bisa. Sementara kau, yang sudah berada di sini, malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ayolah, lihat baik-baik kota ini! Banyak hal yang kau lewatkan" balas sang gadis.

"Ah ya, namaku Sakura, calon temanmu" lanjut gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura dengan mantap.

 _"Calon teman katanya…"_

"Hal yang kau inginkan itu tidak penting tahu! Aku tidak mau" balas Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi anti-sosial? Aku yakin kau bisa berubah dengan melihat lingkungan sekitarmu" ucap Sakura terus terang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!"

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan percakapan tidak penting ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tetap mendatangimu setiap hari"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Dari raut wajahnya, tidak tampak keraguan sedikitpun dari ucapannya tadi. Sasuke merasa hidup tenangnya kini sangat terancam. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sampai sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuberi waktu dua minggu!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, dua minggu?" Sakura tampak tak mengerti.

"Akan kuturuti kemauanmu selama dua minggu. Tetapi setelah itu kau tak boleh menggangguku lagi, SELAMANYA" tantang Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'selamanya'.

" _Sono d'accordo_! Ayo kita pergi!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Ia pun langsung menarik Sasuke ke tempat-tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti takkan terpengaruh. Dan setelah ini, aku akan kembali hidup tenang, sendirian" batin Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan berbelanja di pasar Rialto. Kau hampir kehabisan bahan makanan bukan?" ucap Sakura.

...#...

Memasuki hari ke delapan, sepertinya Sasuke masih bisa bertahan. Ia sudah diajak ke berbagai tempat, seperti menaikki gondola melewati Rio di Palazzo, menyeberangi jembatan Calatrava, menaikki bus sampai ke Piazzale Roma, dan masih banyak tempat lainnya. Kini ia berdiri di atas jembatan Rialto, salah satu lokasi yang menjadi pusat kota. Keindahan Venesia khususnya Canal Grande dapat dinikmati dari atas sana. Gondola-gondola yang mengapung, toko-toko di sisi jalan, rumah bergaya khas Venesia yang sedikit terendam air saat terjadi _acqua alta_ , ini merupakan pemandangan yang indah. Sakura tampak begitu bersemangat, sambil ikut mendengarkan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh gondolier, ia menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Tak begitu dengan Sasuke, ia tampak bosan. Apalagi suasana diperburuk oleh keramaian. Kalau bukan demi kehidupan tenang yang akan ia miliki setelah janjinya terpenuhi, ia takkan pernah mau melakukan ini.

"Ayo kita ke Piazza San Marco!" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menuruti perkataannya dengan pasrah. Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota yang sedikit terendam air. Keduanya menggunakan _boots_ untuk melindungi kaki mereka di dalam air. Begitu pula dengan masyarakat sekitar. Saat terjadi _acqua alta_ , gaya berpakaian otomatis berubah. Biasanya masyarakat menggunakan topi untuk melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari. Kini hal itu tak ada lagi.

"Kita hampir sampai" ucap Sakura antusias.

"Aku lelah, aku mau pulang saja"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja ia mau membalikkan tubuhnya tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, kita hampir sampai! Kau sudah janji mau menuruti semua permintaanku selama dua minggu kan?"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya mengikuti. Sekarang Sasuke baru merasakan penyesalan atas janji konyol yang ia buat sendiri.

 _"Kenapa aku membuat janji seperti ini? Sangat bodoh"_

Ia menatap kearah Sakura. Gadis itu tampak bersemangat sekali. Padahal untuk berjalan kaki menuju Piazza San Marco itu cukup melelahkan. Ditambah lagi air yang mempersulit langkah mereka. Memang, untuk soal semangat gadis ini tak terkalahkan.

 _"Dengan semangat seperti itu bisa-bisa ia mengunjungiku seumur hidupku kalau aku tidak membuat janji bodoh ini"_

"Ah itu Piazza San Marco!"

Sakura menunjuk kearah sebuah bangunan yang menjulang. Ia tampak senang saat Saint Mark's Campanile mulai terlihat. Sakura mulai berlari-lari kecil. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak berapa lama, terlihat keindahan arsitektur dari bangunan-bangunan pada Piazza San Marco. Salah satunya, Saint Mark's Basilica. Katedral katolik roma dengan arsitektur khas Bizantium. Dengan Saint Mark's Campanile yang terletak tepat disampingnya.

"Ah, kalau bukan karena _acqua alta_ , pasti banyak burung merpati disini" ucap Sakura.

Memang, biasanya banyak sekali burung merpati yang berkumpul di Piazza San Marco. Bahkan pengunjung sering kali memberikan mereka makanan.

"Aku mau ke cafè" ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sesekali ia menghela napasnya. Ia memandangi Piazza San Marco yang begitu ramai. Wanita lansia yang sedang menikmati keindahan arsitektur, anak kecil yang bermain air, remaja yang tampak bersenang-senang, keluarga yang berkumpul dan mengabadikan momen mereka, Sasuke merasa nostalgia. Dulu ia pernah pergi kemari, berlari-larian dengan riang, menikmati pemandangan, makan di restoran sekitar, momen yang sangat dirindukannya. Saat itu, ia masih bersama keluarganya. Sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan kenangan pilu itu. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi pada café dan memesan secangkir Cappuccino di Laguna.

"Kurasa sendirian di rumah lebih baik" gumamnya seraya menunggu pesanannya datang.

...#...

"Hei Sasuke, kau masih punya keluarga kan?"

Kini Sakura sedang duduk di sofa rumah Sasuke sambil membolak-balik buku resep. Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang membuat capuccino.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

Karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab, Sakura mulai memasang wajah kesal. Di sisi lain, Sasuke pun merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Sasuke jawab aku!"

"Sasukeee!"

"Halo, aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan patung kan?"

"Diamlah!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesal pun memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura. Melihat amarah Sasuke, Sakura malah memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jangan marah dulu. Aku tahu tentang kecelakaan keluargamu"

"Tidak usah pura-pura tahu mengenai aku dan keluargaku"

"Aku memang tahu. Kalian sebenarnya tinggal di Jepang bukan? Tetapi kalian sering pergi kemari untuk berlibur, lagipula ibumu lahir di kota ini. Tetapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, dalam perjalanan kemari, pesawat yang kalian tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak itu kau takut naik pesawat".

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada capuccinonya. Karena diacuhkan, Sakura mulai bicara lagi untuk merebut perhatian pemuda berdarah Jepang-Italia tersebut.

"Kau juga takut menaiki transportasi laut. Saat kecil kau pernah terjatuh dari kapal laut. Itu karena kau terlalu bersemangat melihat pemandangan laut dan berdiri di pinggiran kapal"

Sasuke tetap diam meskipun kata-kata Sakura telah membuatnya semakin kesal. Bukannya berhenti, Sakura malah tertawa-tawa sendirian.

"Dan karena kedua trauma itu, kau tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang. Hahahaha... Kau konyol sekali Sasuke, hahaha..."

"Lalu kalau kau memang tahu sebanyak itu, kenapa kau masih bertanya apakah aku masih punya keluarga?!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura pun segera berhenti tertawa. Kali ini ia cukup merasa bersalah.

"M-maaf, tadinya aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu mengenai kecelakaan itu. Pertanyaanku itu mengenai keluargamu yang tinggal di Roma. Maksudku, bibimu"

Kini Sasuke telah selesai dengan capuccinonya. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan meletakkan segelas capuccino di samping cornetto yang telah terhidang sedari tadi.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang bibiku? Bukan urusanmu" balas Sasuke.

Sasuke segera duduk di dekat meja makan dan menyeruput capuccinonya.

"Hei, kau tidak membuatkan capuccino untukku?"

Pandangan Sakura tertuju tepat pada meja makan. Sasuke hanya melirik kearahnya sebentar dan kembali menyeruput capuccinonya.

"Kalau kau mau, buat saja sendiri"

"Kau kejam" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, nanti kita akan jalan-jalan lagi. Jadi cepatlah!" lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Kebahagiaan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Setelah sarapan, Sakura segera mengajak Sasuke pergi. Mereka mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi di Venesia sampai siang hari. Lalu, karena seluruh Venesia telah mereka jamah, kini saatnya Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Ayo kita ke Roma"

"Apa?!" Sasuke cukup terkejut.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di stasiun Venezia Santa Lucia. Tapi kali ini mereka menaiki kereta bukan untuk berkeliling Venesia lagi.

"Ayolah, pasti seru. Kau kan sudah janji akan menurutiku" balas Sakura.

"Tidak mau, itu permintaan gila"

"Ayolah... Aku ingin sekali melihat Kolosseum. Kalau kau melanggar janjimu, maka aku juga akan melanggar janjiku. Aku akan datang terus dalam—"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke Roma"

"Sebenarnya orang ini mau mengubahku atau mau membuatku bangkrut?"

Sasuke pun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia segera membeli dua tiket menuju ke Roma, Italia. Dan Sakura akhirnya tersenyum puas. Beberapa menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya kereta datang juga. Begitu pintu terbuka, para penumpang berhamburan turun kemudian disusul penumpang lainnya yang naik ke dalam kereta. Sasuke menghabiskan waktu perjalanan untuk tidur di kereta sementara Sakura asik menikmati pemandangan. Sesampainya disana, Kolosseum menjadi tujuan pertama mereka. Sesekali Sakura berfoto di sana. Ia tampak bersemangat. Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbiasa ikut menikmati keindahan arsitektur arena gladiator itu. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke hotel yang telah Sasuke sewa. Mereka pun menginap di sana, dengan kamar terpisah tentunya.

...#...

Memasuki hari ke empat belas semenjak perjanjian, alias hari terakhir. Kini, giliran Sasuke yang bersemangat. Ia membayangkan saat ia kembali ke Venesia dan hidup tenang tanpa ada pengusik. Tetapi, tampaknya Sakura merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku memiliki permintaan terakhir" ucapnya.

"Apa? Pergi ke luar negeri?" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Bukan, aku ingin kau menemui psikoterapis"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mengobati penyakitmu" balas Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerti bahwa penyakit yang dimaksud Sakura adalah traumanya dan mungkin juga sifal anti-sosialnya.

"Kau harus sembuh. Penyakit kejiwaanmu harus disembuhkan. Ini merupakan janjimu. Kalau kau sembuh, aku takkan pernah menemuimu lagi. Tapi kalau tidak, artinya kau telah melanggar janjimu, dan aku pasti akan datang mengganggumu lagi" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Apa? Kenapa harus—"

"Tentu saja!" potong Sakura.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Kau harus sembuh. Ini merupakan permintaanku di hari ke empat belas, berarti masih termasuk dalam janjimu, artinya kalau kau tidak sembuh aku masih akan menemuim" lanjutnya.

"Ck, merepotkan saja! Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi, oke?" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan janji, itulah kebenarannya" balas Sakura.

Esoknya, Sakura segera menyuruhnya memulai pengobatan. Sasuke menelepon bibinya untuk meminta pertolongan, karena ia tidak paham. Kebetulan bibinya tinggal di Roma, jadi tak perlu waktu lama, seorang psikoterapis datang menghampirinya. Saat itu Sakura segera pamit dan pergi karena waktu perjanjian telah berakhir. Lalu Sasuke mulai menceritakan trauma yang dialaminya pada psikoterapis itu. Dan Sasuke juga menceritakan alasannya mau menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu. Padahal biasanya ia tak mau menemui orang lain, apalagi repot-repot berkonsultasi.

"Jadi kau melakukan ini agar dia benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu?"

Psikoterapis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya tentu saja. Demi hidup tenangku"

Sasuke terlihat begitu santai menjawabnya. Sang psikoterapis pun mengela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau ceritakan semua pengalamanmu bersama temanmu itu?"

"Dia bukan temanku. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?" Sasuke tampak tak mengerti.

"Ceritakan saja. Tidak keberatan kan?"

Psikoterapis itu tersenyum. Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan kemudian ia pun setuju untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari hari itu, setiap hari Sasuke menjalani pengobatan. Kini ia tinggal bersama bibinya untuk sementara. Sasuke disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah di Roma atas saran psikoterapisnya. Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ia tak mau bicara pada siapapun dan terus mengikuti Naruto, kemana-mana. Karena hanya Naruto, anak dari bibinya, saja yang ia kenal. Naruto yang mengetahui penyakit Sasuke pun membantunya bersosialisasi. Tapi hal itu tak mudah. Tanpa mereka sadari, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Melihat hal itu, bibinya merasa senang. Meskipun Sasuke belum mendapat teman, setidaknya dia sudah akrab dengan Naruto. Itu perubahan yang besar. Waktu pun terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit kejiwaannya itu. Psikoterapisnya sudah memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke Venesia, asalkan ia bersumpah tak akan hidup menyendiri lagi di sana.

"Kurasa aku ingin kembali ke Jepang saja. Ada banyak teman lamaku di sana"

Sasuke tampak yakin mengatakannya. Bibinya menoleh kearah sang psikoterapis dan membuat ekspresi yang seakan bertanya-tanya apakah keputusan Sasuke diperbolehkan atau tidak.

"Boleh saja. Akan lebih baik kalau kau mau berteman kembali dengan mereka"

Dan benar saja, satu minggu setelah itu Sasuke berpamitan dengan bibinya untuk berangkat ke Jepang. Naruto terlihat sedih dan meminta Sasuke untuk datang lagi sekali-sekali ke Roma. Kemudian mereka mengantar Sasuke ke bandara. Ya, ia akan pergi menggunakan pesawat. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi tentunya. Waktu dalam perjalanan dihabiskan untuk melihat-lihat data kesehatannya. Selama ini ia malas melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia penasaran.

"Akhirnya aku sembuh, dan aku bisa hidup tenang. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak akan menyendiri lagi" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ya, Sakura benar-benar tidak datang lagi ya…"

Ia kembali teringat. Ia berpikir kalau ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena ternyata ia bisa hidup dengan lebih baik. Sambil memikirkannya , ia membalik kertas laporan kesehatannya itu, sampai pada lembar pertama yang ditulis oleh psikoterapisnya beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Nama : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Umur : 14 tahun_

 _Penyakit yang di derita : 1. Trauma_

Bayang-bayang kecelakaan kembali terbesit di otaknya saat melihat kata 'trauma'. Apalagi terdapat deskripsi mengenai traumanya itu. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang telah lalu itu.

"Aku tidak mau sedih selamanya" batinnya.

Ia kembali membaca setiap kata pada lembar itu. Tanpa diduganya, ternyata ia memiliki satu penyakit lagi. Ia teringat akan perkataan Sakura sebelumnya,

"Kalau kau sembuh, aku takkan pernah menemuimu lagi"

Kini ia mengerti, mengenai gadis asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan banyak mengetahui hal-hal tentang dirinya tanpa ada yang memberitahu. Kemudian gadis itu benar-benar menghilang saat ia sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tentu saja, ia takkan datang lagi apabila penyakit itu telah hilang, karena Sakura hanyalah—

"Jadi aku pernah menderita Scizofrenia?" gumam Sasuke.

—teman khayalan.

Tamat.

A/N:

Hello! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :) Ini hanya pembukaan kecil untuk menyemangati para partisipan BTC :) Aku tahu masih banyak banget kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, jadi kalau memang ada kritik pasti aku terima asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan :)

Anyway, Banjir TomatCeri 2016 sudah memasuki bulan publikasi loh! Yang fanfiksinya udah selesai, yuk publish :D Untuk fanart bisa dikirim langsung ke email BTC ya... Akhir kata, aku sebagai panitia mengucapkan "Semangat ya untuk semua partisipan" :)


End file.
